I meet the Saviors of Olympus
by Starly910
Summary: Tasha kings has always been a normal girl, but that all changes when she goes on vacation with her family to New york and sees a certain couple walking along the beach without a care in the world. What will Percy and Annabeth think about this mortal girl that somehow knows everything about them? Read and Review! It's just a one-shot now but it may change!


**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am not Rick Riordan nor do I plan on ever becoming him! (That would just be wierd)**

It was the summer of 2012 and I was stuck in a car for 18 hours on my way to New York, with my family . How fun! Note the sarcasm.

You may be wondering why I would put my self through this torture, and trust me I've wondered more than once if it was really worth it, but the real reason was pretty simple really.

Vacation.

What place other than the big apple itself would have these wonderful amenities? We travelled through the western coast of the united states of america, stopping occasionally to use the bathroom or eat, until I could faintly make out the towering skyscrapers in the distance. My eyes bugged out at the beauty of the city.

As we made our way through the winding streets and avenues of new york, I rolled down the dark tinted windows in order to get a better view.

I could hear the honking of horns and the shouting of impatient people on their way to work, smell the fresh new York pizza baking, and most importantly of all... I could see it.

See the beautiful buildings, lush green parks, and beautiful blue oceans. My goal, was to make it to the beach by the end of the day. I wanted to feel the soft sand between my toes as I strolled across the shore, the water just barely skimming my toes as I munched on a foot long hot dog.

"Can we go to the beach?" I questioned my mother and father. My siblings groaned in annoyance.

"We just got here, and you already want to go somewhere? How about we go rest up at aunt Kim's house and then you can spend the rest of the day at the beach?" My mom suggested.

Oh right, I thought, we're supposed to stop by aunt Kim's house first.

Exactly two hours and nine minutes later, we were on our way to our destination, Montauk beach. We had called ahead and rented a small three room cabin on the beach for a couple of weeks.

We parked the car in the narrow drive way and I skipped up the cobblestone path, whistling a merry tune.

"What are you so happy about?" Queried my mom, grinning.

"What is there not to be happy about? We're at the beach!" I exclaimed. See, one thing you should know about me is that I absolutely adore the beach. My dad occasionally teases me about it, saying I might be half-fish and then winking at me as if it was some inside joke that the rest of the world could never understand.

I unpacked my light green suitcase that has blue starfish designs on it and stuffed all the clothing into the small six drawer dresser that me and my older sister had to share.

I swiftly changed into my green and blue bikini and flip-flops, grabbed my zebra print sunglasses and towel, and rushed to the door.

As I passed by the small family kitchen I yelled to my mom "I'm going for a swim!"

She looked at me as I zipped by, chuckling to herself. I could have sworn I heard her mumble "Of course you are." Under her breath, before the door shut behind me .

I walked towards the beach and kicked off my sandals, as I neared my oasis, water. I dropped my sunglasses and towel on the floor next to my sandals and ran through the shallow salt water until I was far enough in to be able to dive down. I stayed under water for as long as I could until I needed to go up for air. My head bobbed above water and I looked around myself at the clear blue water and the horizon beyond. I was thrilled to finally be here and I'm sure that I had a positively glowing smile stretched across my face.

I continued to swim around and relish in the sweet calm of the ocean for a while longer before going to lie down on my striped purple beach towel. I started to doze off in the warm sun until I heard something quite peculiar.

"Seaweed brain! Let me go kelp head! Your going to drop me and then where would we be?" Said a voice, obviously containing muffled laughter.

"What? You don't trust me? I did save the world you know, shouldnt I get some credit for the salvation of humanity?" Joked a second.

"Wow. I Never knew that you knew words like 'salvation'." Said the first voice again, amazed.

I peeked through my eyelids at this. I saw two teenagers of about my age, 16, walking down the beach. The male had the girl slung across his shoulder as she kicked and punched him, trying to break his hold on her were both awfully familiar looking, put I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was ruffly six feet tall with windblown dark black hair and sea green eyes filled with mirth. They twinkled with amusement at her useless attempts to break free.

As he turned around, I got a clear view of the girl and saw that she had long curly blonde hair and dazzling gray eyes. Hers, too, were filled with amusement. I made all these observations in about three seconds before he chuckled and brought her down to the ground to give her a quick peck on the lips and grab her hand to continue strolling along.

Then, it hit me.

The reason they looked so familiar. I hadn't ever physically seen them as I was now, but I had read and heard descriptions of them time and time again.

Walking, not five feet away from me, were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Characters from my favorite fictional series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. At least I thought it was fictional. When he had said that he saved the world... He wasn't joking, because the 16-year-old teen standing before me was the savior of Olympus, and the savior of western civilisation itself. At that moment, I knew I had to talk to them because these were my idols becoming a reality right before my eyes.

I contemplated how I would approach them. I couldn't just go and say outright , I know you're a half blood. Then, if it just so happened that this was a coincidence and that wasnt them, I'd be sent to a mental asylum. Instead, I would figure out some way to approach them, as they had sat down no more than 20 feet away to watch the setting sun.

At precisely that moment, my older brother came outside. The wind picked up and I started getting a little chilly as the palm trees swayed, so I wrapped my towel around myself tightly.

"Wow. Would you look at that cruise ship. It couldn't be more than 300 feet away!" He exclaimed, gazing at the horizon. I looked towards where he was indicating with his pointer finger only to see a ginormous ship, cruising through the waves.

"Nah," I said, while closely examining it "that has to be at least 400 feet."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"If you're so sure that you're right then let's go and get someone else's opinion." I proposed my idea.

"Sure. But who?" He admonished.

"How about that couple over there?" I suggested while pointing at the laughing duo that I had spotted earlier.

He shrugged and started to get up while I quickly followed.

"Hey Per- you," his eyes narrowed at my mishap "You seem smart," Annabeth's face brightened at the compliment " so, my brother and I were just debating the distance from that cruise ship, over there, to this shore." Annabeth's eyebrows raised questionably."This dimwit over here says that it can't be farther than about 300 feet, but I am sure that it has to be at least 400. So I was wondering if you could give us an outsiders opinion on this?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Percy stating matter a factly " 412 feet and 8 inches,"Annabeth looked at him with a face that practically screamed percy-you-idiot-dont-blow-our-cover! He blushed and finished "you know, just a wild guess." while looking down at the ground

I didn't believe that one bit. I looked at them suspiciously and I was sure that these two average looking people were, in fact, hero's.

I let it go, for now, and created small talk by bringing up the weather and such. They both smirked when I mentioned how nice and calm the ocean was and Annabeth looked at Percy knowingly. This small glance did not go unnoticed by me, but again, I let it go until later. At this point, my brother had gotten bored with this normal conversation and gone back inside, just like I planned. Now it was just us three and I was planning on getting answers.

I stood up and asked them to follow me, they glanced at each other and Percy's hand went to his pocket, Checking to make sure that riptide, his trusty sword that turned into an average ballpoint pen,was still there in case I decided to pull a on them and morph into a monster. I didn't blaim them for being a bit suspicious, after all, they _have_ been through a lot in their short 16 years of life. Finally, some what tentatively, they agreed to follow me.

We approached a small cluster of trees and I angled my way towards them in order to get more cover from any peering eyes. I finally stopped, and rested my back against a tree.

"So," I started. Their heads snapped towards my voice and away from silently communicating with each other. " You're probably wondering why I asked you to follow me. I mean, _  
I_ would be." They nodded their heads.

"There really isn't any easy way to say this so I'll just come out with it." They watched me apprehensively. " I know that you guys are both half bloods." They gasped, startled by my statement. "In fact, I know a lot about you two that I probably shouldnt." I glanced down." Such as, the fact that right now your hand is in your pocket fiddling with riptide, your celestial bronze sword that you'd be ready to chop my head off with... If I wasnt a mortal." Now they looked even more confused, somewhat worried even.

"H-how do you know all this?" Annabeth asked, both curious and worried.

"Okay... So, the thing is, I like to read, and I'm sure that you can understand that Annabeth, even with your dyslexia, because of who you are."

"How does this have to do with anything?" Questioned Percy.

I took a deep breath, swallowing my nervousness "There is this book... Well series of books, that I absolutely adore. I love the characters, the plot,and the fact that it's all fantasy... At least it was. " If they were confused before, now they where just beyond lost." Until an hour ago when I saw my two favorite characters of the series playing on the beach and having a good time." I blurted out.

There was a moment of silence and then " So, what you're trying to say is... These books are about Percy and I?" Annabeth said astonished.

I nodded my head meekly and muttered a soft "Yes." While staring at the ground between us, resigned to the fact that they probably hate me now for ruining their evening.

I glanced up at them between my eyelashes and saw that they where looking at me curiously. Probably wondering why I was suddenly so upset.

I spoke again as they watched me intently "The books are from your point of view, Percy, and go from when your 12 years old and just entering camp and leaving Yancy academy, to just recently when you saved western civilisation by defeating Kronos. It has all of your thoughts on each of your quests, fights, or just simply what your favorite food is."

Percy looked deep in thought, as was Annabeth, until he finally blurted out "So, what _does_ it say my favorite food is?" Annabeth laughed and smacked his arm grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Seaweed brain" and then lightly pecked him lightly on the cheek."What? I need to know if they got all the facts right!" he stated, exasperated.

I grinned " chocolate chip cookies." He opened his mouth as if to say something but I held up a finger, stopping him. "preferably your moms homemade blue ones." He laughed, slightly amazed.

" I can't decide if that's really creepy or just really cool." he stated, puzzled.

" Oh, and Annabeth?" She looked up curiously "Don't even get me started on the beautiful architecture of the Parthenon!" Percy groaned as Annabeth looked at him smugly. She then broke out into a 100 word per second explanation on why the round pillars of the Parthenon are better for a stronger structure than square ones. I zoned out pretty quickly after that, occasionally nodding my head.

**I hope you liked it and I just want to say thsnks for giving my story a chance! This is my first story ever posted onto and I hope I did a good job! Tell me what you think and if you think I should continue this story then tell me any ideas you have in a pm or review and I'll try my best to incorporate them into later chapters. But I wont know if I should continue this story or just trash it unless you review! So remember, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

** -Starly910**


End file.
